Meddling Kids: The Kingdom of Madame Zagarso
by Ellis97
Summary: The Neptune's are still trapped in the Sea of Mystery. When trying to get back home, they are sucked into the kingdom of Madame Zagarso, the evil undersea sorceress, who desires to dominate the entire undersea world. Can these land dwellers escape her clutches and get back on the road to dry land?
1. Down the Drain

**Author's Note:**

 **Well kids, it looks like we have a brand new story in the Jabberjaw saga. It looks like our heroes are still lost at sea, with no close way of getting home to their families. Let's see what progress they're making.**

 **Let the story begin!**

* * *

Our story begins from where we've left off, with our heroes sailing through the Sea of Mystery, not too long after foiling a coup attempt in Atlantis.

It was really late at night, and everyone was getting pretty sleepy.

"I'm tired Biff..." yawned Clamhead.

"Me too, dude." added Daniel.

"Yes honey, I need my beauty sleep." added Shelly.

"I really need to catch some winks..." Jabberjaw yawned.

"Oh I don't wanna catch winks Jabber, I wanna go to sleep." said Bubbles.

"That's what exactly catching winks mean, Bubbles." Shelly deadpanned.

"Don't be silly Shelly, I'm pretty sure you can't catch them in your sleep." said Bubbles.

Shelly sighed as she turned towards the fourth wall, "I have nothing to say..."

"You know gang, I'm getting kinda sleepy too" said Biff "Let's get a good night's rest before we continue"

"Don't need to tell me twice" Jabber said as he dove into the water to get some sleep.

There were some yawning from the others.

"Night Jabberino!" Clamhead said as the shark went into the ocean.

Shelly got onto Biff's lap and snuggled up to him like a cat. Bubbles noticed that and decided to snuggle up to Daniel as well.

She looked up at the starry sky "Look at those shiny stars, Daniel. Don't they look beautiful?"

"Yeah, they sure do." Daniel nodded.

"So romantic..." Bubbles sighed as she snuggled up closer to Daniel "Wouldn't you say so?"

However, Daniel didn't answer, as he had already drifted off to sleep as a result of his exhaustion from the previous day's activities.

Bubbles sighed "I really miss my mommy and daddy. What about you guys?"

"Yeah, I miss them too..." Clamhead sighed.

"I miss my family too," said Biff "Even though my dad has anger issues, my mom is crazy deadpan, and my older brother is a complete doofus."

"Gee, sounds like you've got a lot to miss..." Shelly said sarcastically.

"I bet Daniel misses his mom, aunt, and little sister too" said Biff "What about you Shelly, do you miss your mother?"

"Don't be ridiculous" Shelly said pridefully "I'm a big girl. I can handle not being near my mother. Missing is for little kids and babies"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is." Biff said.

"Let's just go to sleep..." said Shelly "It's really late"

"Okay" Biff said as he rested his head on Shelly's shoulder.

As soon as everyone fell asleep, Shelly started to get tears in her eyes. She had never slept without her stuffed bunny before and she had never slept without her mother singing to her, kissing her, or rocking her side to side.

"Mommy..." she sniffled.

The sea was calmly rocking the car-boat as Shelly cried herself to sleep. She dreamed about all the wonderful times she and her mother had. She dreamed about playing in the park with her late older brother. She didn't even want to dream about selfish things for once. She missed her mama too much, but of course, didn't want to admit it.

"Can't make myself look weak in front of the others." she reminded herself in her sleep.

So Shelly tried to prevent her sobs from being heard, so it wouldn't wound her pride or make her look pathetic.

Much of the night was uneventful, other than the soft waves rocking the car-boat.

* * *

Eventually, morning arrived and everyone woke up to the sunrise on the beautiful ocean.

"Wowee wow wow!" Clamhead remarked "Look at the beautiful sunrise, guys!"

"Whoa dude, like the beaches back home ain't got nothing on that" Daniel remarked.

"That sun looks so pretty" Bubbles beamed.

"Indeed it does." Biff said as he stretched his arms.

He then looked down at the still-sleeping Shelly.

He shook her gently "Shelly, come on baby, wake up"

"Jim..." she whispered in her sleep "Wait...Jim..."

"Jim?" Biff wondered.

"Gee, I wonder who this Jim guy is" Daniel remarked.

"I would like to know that myself" Biff said with a suspicious face.

Biff then continued gently shaking Shelly to wake her up, but still failed.

"I suppose we should let her sleep in" said Clamhead "At least the car's gonna be quieter for a longer while."

"And Shelly being asleep makes this situation a little less bad" Daniel added.

"Anyways, let's keep going." Biff said as he sat behind the wheel "Hopefully, we should be able to reach land by the end of the day."

"Gotcha Biff!" said Clamhead.

Clamhead looked down into the ocean and searched for Jabberjaw.

"Hey Jabber!" he shouted "Time to hit the sea!"

Jabber then swam up the ocean and finally jumped right out of the water, landing right in Clamhead's arms.

"Well let's get a move on!" the shark exclaimed "Nyuk nyuk nyuk"

After Jabber secured himself, the car-boat took off down the ocean.

"Gee, this sure is a nice ocean breeze, brah" said Daniel "It really makes the trip so relaxing"

"Yeah, nothing can possibly go wrong now" Biff said confidently.

Just then, the others glared at Biff.

"What'd I say?" asked Biff.

"Dude, you like, just jinxed us" Daniel deadpanned.

"Oh come on, how bad could it be?" scoffed Biff.

All of a sudden, there was some kind of swirling noise going on in the ocean.

"What's that?" Clam asked.

The gang looked at the ocean and saw a large, swirly thing that was sucking them into it.

"Hey look gang, it's some sort of swirly thing" said Bubbles "Maybe there's a giant plug under the ocean and someone pulled it"

"That's not a plug, dude!" Daniel exclaimed "It's like some kind of whirlpool"

"A pool in the ocean?" Bubbles asked, confused "Now that doesn't make any sense"

"Ab-babba-baba-e-e-Either way, let's get out of here!" Clamhead stammered.

"Loud and clear, Clammy!" Biff exclaimed.

Biff tried to steer back from the whirlpool, but no matter how hard he tried, the current was too strong.

"Da-da-da-da-da-do something Biff!" Clamhead shouted, frightened.

"I can't!" Biff grunted "The current is too strong! It's pulling us into the whirlpool!"

The current became stronger and stronger.

Soon enough, the whirlpool was sucking our heroes right down the drain and into the ocean.

"Hang on gang!" Biff exclaimed as he held onto the wheel.

"Ahhhhhh!" Everyone exclaimed as they were dragged towards the centre of the whirlpool.

The whirlpool kept sucking them inside the ocean until finally, they were flushed right under the ocean.

"Whoa dude..." Daniel groaned "That was like, a totally wild ride"

"Let's do it again!" Bubbles smiled.

"I think not..." Clamhead said as his eyes spun around "All this spinning around made me dizzy."

"Yeah, my entire life flashed before my eyes" added Jabberjaw "And boy, was it screwed up"

"Anyways, where are we?" Daniel asked as they looked around.

"Under the sea, Danny" said Bubbles "Where else would we be?"

"Anyways, what should we do now?" Clam asked.

"I suggest we drive back to the surface" said Biff.

"Well that makes sense" said Clamhead "We'd better hurry too. This place is giving me the heebie bajeebies"

"Don't worries gang" said Jabber "With me around, you've got nothing to worry about!"

Just then, there was some kind of maniacal laughter.

"Wh-what was that?" Clamhead shivered.

"Something to be afraid of" Jabber gulped.

The gang looked around, trying to pinpoint the source of that laughter.

Just then, a large, flaming woman's head appeared in front of them.

"Oh my God!" shouted Biff "A giant, floating head with flames!"

"Well that totally defies the laws of physics..." Daniel remarked.

"And it's pulling us in!" added Clamhead.

The head started to pull our heroes closer towards it, and all of a sudden, the car and everyone in it, vanished into thin air.

* * *

Our protagonists were transported right onto the balcony of a castle in some kind of undersea kingdom.

"Jumping jellyfish!" exclaimed Biff "Where the heck are we?"

"I honestly don't know..." Daniel said as they looked around.

Just then, some guards arrived with some pretty scary-looking staffs.

"Hello gentlemen" gulped Biff "How may we help you today?"

"Intruders! You are now the prisoners of Madame Zagarso!" said one of the guards.

"Prisoners?!" the kids shouted.

"Yes!" said the first guard "You now belong to our powerful soceress!"

Jabber and the kids raised their arms into the air as the guards pointed the staffs at them.

Just then, Shelly yawned and woke up "What'd I miss?

At the remark, one of the guards pointed his staff at her.

"Does this answer your question?" he asked.

Eyeing the sharp staff, Shelly swallowed as she followed her friends in raising her arms.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Neptune's are really in a jam this time. It seems that getting out of the Sea of Mystery will take a little longer than they thought. Stay tuned!**


	2. I've Been Working in the Mines

The Neptune's were taken to a large room in the castle. In the room was a castle that had the same woman's head they saw earlier.

"I am Madame Zagarso, the soceress of this kingdom and you are my prisoners!" said the woman.

"Jumping jellyfish!" exclaimed Biff "A soceress!"

"I don't know what's going on, and I do not care who this crazy bat thinks she is" said Shelly "Come on gang, let's get out of here!"

"I don't think so." Madame Zagarso snorted.

Jabber and the kids started running for the exit, but Madame Zagarso was pretty powerful for them.

First, she used her powers to trap Jabberjaw in a tiny fishbowl.

"A great white shark, reduced to a great white fish" he remarked "No respect I tell ya!"

"Oh shut up, you great white baby and keep running!" Shelly said as she picked up Jabber's bowl while they kept running.

"Just quit yapping and let's get outta here!" Clamhead exclaimed as the guards rushed to try to stop them.

"Right behind you, man." Daniel said.

"Wait for me!" added Bubbles.

Just when the kids could reach the exit, Madame Zagarso used her powers to stop the kids in their tracks and send them right back to her.

"You were saying?" asked Zargaso.

"We'll be still" Jabber gulped.

"Alright, what's the sitch, witch?" demanded Shelly.

"I am not a witch you imprudent adolescent!" barked Zagarso "I have electromagnetic powers and that glowing ball in the center of this room is the source of them!"

Just then, a guard arrived with a bag of diamonds and poured them right down the chute to the ball, which almost made it illuminate like the sun.

"Gee, she must've gathered up a whole bank's worth of diamonds to power that thing" Jabber remarked.

"So what do you want with us, Madame Dingbat?" Shelly asked the soceress.

"Yeah." Biff said. "What's the big idea of kidnapping us here?"

"You outsiders have infiltrated my kingdom, and now you must be my slaves and work in my mines to dig for more diamonds!" Zagarso replied.

"Zombie slaves?" asked the gang.

"Yes, zombie slaves!" Zagarso grinned.

The kids were then teleported right out of the room, and onto a conveyor belt, which was going right into a chamber.

"Once you've come out of my zombie chamber, you will be brainwashed and obey my every command" said Zagarso.

"Heh" Shelly scoffed "That'll be the day!"

"Now quit stalling and get them moving!" Zagarso snapped at her guards.

"Yes, ma'am." The guards all nodded.

One of the guards pulled a lever and the conveyor belt started taking the gang right into a chamber, which used brainwashing devices to send mind control waves into their skulls and then, used a clothing chamber to convert their clothes into rags. Luckily, Jabberjaw was too big, so he didn't get brainwashed or could fit into the clothes. Finally, they made it to the end of the chamber.

"Now's our chance" said Jabber "Let's go guys!"

The kids didn't do anything and just stood there with blank expressions.

"Guys?" he asked as he knocked their skulls "Did you hear me? Guys?"

His friends did not respond to the knocking.

"We obey only Madame Zagarso" the kids said in a zombified tone.

"Yikes! They've been brainwashed!" Jabber exclaimed.

* * *

The gang was then sent to a diamond mine, along with a bunch of zombified mermaids and mermen.

While the kids were digging diamonds out of the dirt, Jabber tried to get his friends to wake up.

"I gotta think of something!" He thought to himself.

He decided to try bonking on his friends' heads.

"Hey Clamhead!" he said as he bonked Clam's head "It's me, your old buddy Jabber!"

"I only obey Madame Zagarso!" Clamhead moaned.

Jabber then bonked Shelly's head "Hey Shelly! Wake up!"

"I only obey Madame Zagarso, stupidhead!" Shelly moaned.

"Sheesh, even in a hypnotic trance she gives me no respect." Jabber rolled his eyes.

Frantically, he tried to think of something else to wake up his friends.

Finally, he grabbed his friends and decided to sneak them out of the mine. It wasn't easy getting passed the other zombie slaves. Then, Jabber found the passage leading to the chamber. He waited until the guard was out of sight and placed his friends back on the chamber' and conveyor belt. He then saw a lever on the wall "Maybe this reverse switch should do the trick."

He then pulled the lever, causing the belt to now go the opposite direction, and just in the blink of an eye, the hypnosis was undone and the kids got their old clothes back.

"Wowee wow wow!" said Clamhead "Jabberjaw did it again!"

"Good!" said Biff "Now let's get outta here before Madame Zagarso notices we're free!"

"And how, pray tell, are we gonna do that if we don't have our car?" Shelly asked.

"I don't know, but we'd better hightail it outa here before she notices!" exclaimed Biff.

But before our heroes could make a move, a cage suddenly appeared and trapped them.

"Uh oh, something tells me she already did." said Bubbles.

"You fools!" Madame Zagarso exclaimed as she puffed and appeared in front of them. "You think you can escape from my clutches, eh?"

"What do you expect you creep?" asked Shelly.

The sorceress then used her powers to teleport the caged protagonists to her command deck.

"In spite of your insolence and mutiny, I will give you youths a little task..." said Zargaso.

"What kind of task?" asked Daniel.

"I'm sending you six on a quest..." Zagarso replied.

"A quest, that's not so bad!" said Jabber.

"...which others have never returned from." Zagarso smirked.

At the statement, Jabber's face expression fell.

"Uh...what kind of quest?" Daniel asked.

"You must bring me, 'The Power Stone of Kaaba'" said Zargarso.

"What's that?" asked Biff.

"It is a magic stone that will complete my electromagnetic apparatus," Zagarso explained "If you bring me back the stone, I will no longer need my slaves or you!"

"And where is that power stone?" Daniel asked.

Zagarso then projected an image onto the crystal ball "There! In the Center of the Earth!"

"Abba-baba-baba-on second thought, back to the mines!" Clamhead stammered.

"Too late!" barked Zagarso "We already made a binding agreement! Now go and retrieve that stone!"

"Hey Evallene!" exclaimed Shelly "If you have these magic powers why don't you get the stone?"

"Because my power cannot reach it!" Zagarso barked "Besides, I like being waited on!"

"Well that I understand." Shelly shrugged.

"Now don't just stand there and get that stone for me!" Zagarso said. "And just so that you kids don't get any brilliant ideas, I will be having my men keeping a sharp eye on your movements through my crystal ball at all times!"

"Great, just what I suspected." Shelly rolled her eyes.

"Good luck!" Zagarso grinned as she teleported the gang out of the throne room "Soon, I will have control over the entire undersea world and be rid of any troublemakers!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like the Neptune's are gonna have to retrieve the stone if they want to be free. However, I don't think that will be the case if they come back alive. Stay tuned!**


	3. The Power Stone

A short while later, the gang found themselves in some dark-looking cave.

"Hey!" said Jabber "Who turned out the lights?"

"Hey gang, look!" Biff pointed to a glowing at the end of the cave "I think I see some light! Come on!"

The group walked towards the source of the light, where they saw a lantern.

That lantern turned out to be none other than the power stone, which was on the other end of a really narrow bridge, right above a boiling lake of lava.

"Jumping jellyfish!" Biff exclaimed "That stone is at the other end of that bridge above that boiling lake of lava!"

"Sharp eye, Sherlock!" Shelly said sarcastically "This the Center of the Earth! What do you expect?"

"The question now is...how do we grab that stone?" Biff asked.

"Obviously, one of us will have to cross that bridge to get it, and since it's pretty dangerous and risky, we will need to have some people we can afford to lose to cross it..." Shelly said before turning to Jabber and Clamhead, "Jabber and Clamhead, may God be with you!"

"You're kidding..." Clam said. "No way am I doing that!"

"I second that opinion." Jabber agreed. "Nothing's making us cross that bridge."

Shelly placed her hands on her hips "Well since I'm the smartest member of the group, and you two are the most expendable of the group, you guys are just the people to put my plan to a test."

"Yeah, sure." Daniel snorted. "What could possibly go wrong?"

"And since you came up with the plan, why don't you execute your own plan if you want it to work out well?" Clamhead asked, clearly annoyed by Shelly's antics.

"And risk getting myself killed? I don't think so!" Shelly retorted.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt myself for some stupid rock, so count me out." Clam said.

"And you'd better have some respect for me if you want me to get the rock!" Jabber added.

"If I had any respect for you, I would be covered in disgusting shark drool!" Shelly sassily retorted.

"Guys that's enough!" Biff said as he stopped the argument "We'll all go get the rock!"

"Sure thing." Daniel said. "Let's just get this over with."

The kids held hands and started to cross the bridge to get to the stone. The lava was very, very hot and bridge was very, very narrow. They sure as heck were scared. Wouldn't you be scared?

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this!" Shelly said to Biff.

"Everybody, be quiet..." Biff whispered "You might cause a vibration..."

Clam and Jabber both swallowed.

Our heroes carefully walked across the bridge, until they finally made it to the power stone.

"There it is!" said Biff "Now let's grab the stone and get outta here!"

"That was easy." Bubbles remarked.

"Too easy..." said Shelly "Come on, let's go!"

"Right behind ya, cuz!" Bubbles exclaimed when she grabbed the stone.

The kids walked away with the stone, when all of a sudden, Bubbles tripped over a rock and the stone rolled out of her hands and to the other side of the bridge. As soon as it did, part of the bridge cracked and then fell into the lava, leaving our heroes with a gap in their way.

"Oops..." Bubbles gulped.

"Bubbles you idiot!" Shelly barked at the blonde "Thanks to you, the stone now is on the other side, and we can't get it back because that part of the bridge is out!"

"What now?" Clam asked.

"Maybe we could, like, jump or something?" suggsteted Daniel.

"No need, Daniel!" said Jabber "I know just how to get across a boiling lake of lava! Stand back and watch..."

Jabber jumped and did a triple axel flip, which made him stretch across the gap and hold onto the other ends like a bridge.

"Wowee wow wow! Jabberjaw has done it again!" exclaimed Clamhead.

"Now hurry up and cross the gap on my back, guys." Jabber urged.

The kids all walked across Jabber and made it to the other side. As soon as they got there, Jabber did another triple flip, and joined his friends on the other side.

"Pretty impressive, eh?" Jabber asked.

"Don't get a big head, bonehead!" Shelly said as she folded her arms "Now come on, let's bring the stone back to Zargarso!"

"Sheez." Jabber said. "No respect."

"You'd think she'd be a bit more grateful?" asked Clamhead.

"Probably not." Daniel shook his head.

* * *

Our heroes were sent back to the castle, where they presented Zagarso with the stone.

"...well then," she said to the gang "I see you have succeeded on your quest!"

Just then, the mirror shut off and out came Zagarso from behind it.

"Well whaddya know? She's a real person!" Bubbles giggled.

"Now, hand over the stone!" Zagarso demanded.

"Here you go!" Biff said as he handed Zagarso the stone.

"Mwah ha ha ha ha!" Zargarso cackled "Now that I have the stone, I shall make everybody in the undersea world my eternal slaves!"

"Hold on a second, you promised you'd let everyone go if we got you the stone!" Shelly placed her hands on her hips.

"Because I know you kids may have planned to trick me with this stone." Zargarso said.

"Trick you?" Biff asked. "But why would we do that?"

"Because this isn't the real Power Stone of Kaaba!" Zargarso said.

"Say what?!" shouted the kids.

"This isn't the real Power Stone of Kaaba!" Zargarso snapped.

"B-b-but it was there right in the middle of a place filled with lava!" Daniel said.

"You fools!" Zargarso said. "This was only a decoy. The real stone is lying somewhere deeper in the lava-filled chasm."

"You mean you want us to go back to that horrible place?!" asked Shelly "I don't think so!"

"Well, if you don't go back and retrieve that stone for me, then I can make you my slaves and send someone else to do the job." Zargarso smirked.

Clamhead grinned sheepishly, "I'll take my chances..."

"Same here..." Jabber gulped.

Zargarso then faced Shelly and smirked.

"So?" She asked. "What would you choose?"

Shelly really caught between a rock and a hard place. She didn't want to risk her life in that lava pit, but she also didn't want to be a slave and never see her mother again. This was very conflicting and scary.

"Uh..." Shelly swallowed as she tries to think of what to do.

Biff put his hands on Shelly's shoulders "Shelly? Honey are you okay?"

Shelly sighed, "I guess...we'll go!"

The others gasped at Shelly's response. They never thought she'd be so risky.

"Very well." Zargarso grinned. "Off you kids go, and remember, don't even try to get smart with me!"

* * *

Zargarso then used her powers to teleport our heroes back to the Earth's core.

"Woah Shelly, I like, didn't think you'd actually agree to getting the stone..." said Daniel.

"Yeah," said Jabber "What gives? When did you get a moral compass?"

"Listen up, bubbleheads." Shelly said. "It's the only way for us to escape being slaves of that witch. Besides, it gives us an opportunity to plan our escape."

"But how do we do that?" Clam asked. "I mean, isn't Madame Zargarso gonna watch our every move?"

"Right" Shelly nodded "But she doesn't know what we really intend to do..."

"Huh?" Everyone asked, confused.

"Now I'm really lost here..." said Daniel.

"What have you got in mind, Shell?" Biff asked.

"It's quite simple, Biffy..." Shelly folded her arms "It involves a certain stone, two chuckleheads, and a certain blonde cousin of mine..."

"Blonde cousin? What blonde cousin?" asked Bubbles.

"I'm talking about you, dum-dum!" Shelly deadpanned.

"And what exactly are we gonna do?" Daniel folded his arms.

Shelly signaled for the gang to huddle up, which they did.

"Okay..." she whispered "Here's the thing: When we retrieve the stone, the guys will run away with it, forcing Zagarso to try to go after them. As for me and Bubbles, we'll hide the rest of you guys are still being chased. Then, I will disguise Bubbles as Madame Zagarso, and she will tell the prisoners that they are free and we'll be free as well!"

"That's like totally crazy, dude." said Daniel.

"But also crazy enough to work!" Biff added "If Shelly think this'll work, I trust her. I mean, she is my girlfriend after all."

"I sure don't like the sound of this." Clam swallowed.

"Well, do you have a better idea?" Shelly asked.

Clamhead, knowing when he was beaten, just sighed.

"That's what I thought!" Shelly scoffed.

"Now all we need to do is get the stone out of that chasm without getting burned to a crisp..." said Biff "Anybody got any bright ideas?"

"Good question." Shelly said as they tried to think of one.

Everybody thought for a while on what to do next.

"I've got it!" Bubbles snapped her fingers "Why don't we try tying somebody to a rope, and have them ride one of the giant slabs to the stone. Then, right before the slab sinks, we tug them back up here?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Bubbles, that'll never work..." Shelly said as she continued to think of something, then she snapped her fingers "Wait! I've got an idea!"

"What is it?" asked Biff.

"What if we try tying somebody to a rope, and have them ride on one of the giant slabs to the stone. Then, right before the slab sinks, we tug them back up here?" suggested Shelly.

"Dude, you just said that it will never work." Daniel folded his arms.

"Whatever!" Shelly brushed him off "Now, who's got something like a rope that we can use?"

"I've got a really long vine right in my stomach!" said Jabber "Maybe that can help!"

Everybody looked at Jabber with blank faces.

"What?" asked the shark "I don't have a problem!"

"So, un...how are you gonna get that vine out?" asked Clamhead.

"You might gag at this, but it's the only way..." said Jabber.

Jabberjaw reached into his mouth and pulled out many items from his stomach including a beach ball, a violin, a hairbrush, and a license plate. Finally, he found the vine and pulled it out like a magician does with scarfs up their sleeves.

"Not sure if I'm gonna touch that." Daniel said.

"Neither am I..." added Biff.

"And I just washed my hands..." Bubbles remarked.

"And I sure as heck ain't getting my hands on shark juice!" Shelly said in disgust, then turned to Clamhead "Looks like it's up to you, Clamhead. After all, he's your shark!"

Clamhead swallowed hard. "I suppose once we get this over with, I'm gonna wash my hands for a long time."

"Yup!" Shelly smirked.

The kids tied the vine around Clamhead's waist and were ready to let him down the chasm.

"Alright buddy, ready?" Jabber asked him.

"I-I-I-I-guess so..." Clamhead shivered.

Jabber swallowed. "I don't blame you."

"Alright Clammy, good luck!" Shelly said as she pushed Clamhead off the cliff.

Clamhead's shouted until he landed right down on a giant slab that was floating on the lava.

"You okay?" asked Biff.

Clamhead looked delirious, "Never better...give it a try Santa..."

Biff swallowed. "Gee, that's gonna be sore in the morning."

As soon as Clamhead regained his senses, he started to float right towards the chasm, where the stone was located.

"Okay gang!" he said "I found the stone!"

"Good Clam, so grab it and we'll tug you back up!" Biff called out.

Clamhead nodded before reaching over for the stone.

"Good thing this thing is small enough to fit into my pants' pocket." Clam thought to himself as he grabbed the stone.

Once he pocketed the stone, he gently tugged the vine to signal the others that he's ready.

"Okay gang, lets pull him up!" said Biff.

The gang all tugged on the vine and pulled Clamhead right back to the top the ledge. Unfortunately, Jabber's strength was a bit too strong, which caused the boy to fly up into the air and landed right into Jabber's arms.

"Clamhead, you okay buddy?" Jabber asked his best friend.

"Sure." Clamhead nodded "Just a little heart attack."

Shelly then grabbed the stone from Clamhead's pocket, "We got it! My plan worked like a charm, as always!"

"Now to split up." Biff said.

"Come on, lets go!" said Shelly.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes are ready to put Shelly's brilliant plan into action! But will they succeed? Stay tuned for more!**


	4. Escape from Zagarso

Back in her hideout, Madame Zargarso was viewing the gang collecting the power stone through her crystal ball.

"They actually did it, they actually managed to get the stone for me." she said to herself "I didn't think they'd actually survive. Now to get that stone all to myself."

Zagarso used her magic powers to teleport our heroes back to the throne room, not knowing of their master plan.

The gang soon found themselves back in the throne room.

"I see you have returned with my stone..." said Zagarso. "Now hand it over!"

"Sure, we'll hand it over..." said Jabber "But you'll have to catch us first!"

The Neptune's then started to run with the stone in Jabber's hand.

"Halt! After those rebels!" Zagarso ordered her men.

Zagarso and her men all went after Jabberjaw and his friends. When our heroes were far from the villains, they hid behind a pillar.

"Okay gang, now to put Phase Two of our plan into action!" Biff exclaimed. "Shelly, Bubbles, you go free the slaves! We'll keep running!"

"Sure thing Biffy." Shelly smirked. "Say, how about a kiss for luck, just in case?"

"Sure thing." Biff nodded before he and Shelly shared a kiss.

At that moment, Clamhead saw the guards approaching and turned to the couple.

"Hurry!" He whispered. "The guards are nearby!"

After breaking the kiss, Biff nodded. "Let's go!"

"Hey, don't I get a kiss too, Daniel?" Bubbles asked Daniel.

"No time!" Shelly grabbed Bubbles' arm "Let's go!"

The gang quickly split up before the guards could catch-up with them. While the guys were running away from the guards, the girls made it to the throne room and Zagarso's unguarded mirror.

"Alright." Shelly whispered when they arrived in the unguarded throne room. "Now for some makeup."

Shelly applied some dark aquatic colored makeup on Bubbles, which gave her a bit of a wicked, gothic look. She then handed her a mirror "Take a look, Bubbles!"

Bubbles saw herself in the mirror and was petrified at her reflection.

"Yikes!" she exclaimed. "A witch, Shelly! Run for your life!"

"Don't be stupid, Bubbles." Shelly deadpanned. "Now to fix your outfit and make the allusion complete!"

Bubbles nodded as Shelly lead her to the closet.

* * *

Meanwhile, the guards and Zargarso were busy pursuing the boys.

"Faster you morons!" Zagarso snapped at the guards.

The guys were still running away, but noticed that the baddies were catching up to them.

"Abba-babba-babba-They're gaining on us gang!" Clamhead exclaimed. "Faster!"

"Well it's kinda hard when you've got fins instead of feet!" Jabberjaw retorted.

"Guess, we'll have to go to Plan Two!" said Biff. "And that is, playing a little football!"

"Football? Is this a plan or some sort of field game?" Jabber asked, confused.

"No. Now listen!" Biff said as he began explaining his plan as they ran.

"Spit it out, Biff!" Daniel exclaimed. "They're like, gaining on us, yo!"

Biff started to explain "Okay, here's the plan: We will each go in different directions and each toss the stone to each other, so the guards will be thrown off! When they all are distracted, one of us will throw the stone in the air, and they'll run into each other! Thereby, knocking them off their guard!"

"That is like, the most ridiculous plan ever, brah," said Daniel. "But I guess we like, have no choice."

"Anyways, let's keep moving!" Clam said.

The guards then started to get closer and closer to our heroes.

"Come on gang, bail out!" Biff exclaimed.

Jabber, Clamhead and Daniel each split up into different directions, ready to put Biff's plan into action.

Madame Zagarso then saw the stone in Biff's hand.

"He has the stone, get him!" Zagarso ordered the guards.

The guards then started charging right towards Biff, ready to attack him.

"Daniel, catch!" Biff shouted as he tossed the stone like a football to Daniel.

Daniel caught the stone and kept running.

"You fools, now he has that stone!" Zargarso exclaimed as she pointed towards Daniel.

Seeing the guards after him, Daniel quickly tossed the stone to Clam.

"Catch!" He exclaimed.

"I got it! I got it! I got it!" Clamhead chanted as he opened up his arms to catch the stone.

Unfortunately, the stone bounced off of Clamhead's head and started to flying right towards Jabberjaw.

"Jabber, the stone!" Clam shouted.

"Don't worry! I got it!" Jabber shouted back.

He started going long, and caught the stone, which landed right in his fins. The guards then started charging after him until they tackled the anthropomorphic shark, which caused the stone to fly out of his hand.

"Oh no..." he said.

Biff, Clamhead, and Daniel started running after the stone, "I got it! I got it! I got it!"

Unfortunately, they crashed right into each other and the stone landed right in Madame Zagarso's hand.

"No, I have it..." she smirked. "Now, the undersea world will be mine! Guards! Take these prisoners away!"

"Yes, Madame Zagarso!" the guards said in unison.

* * *

Meanwhile, the girls were down in the cells with Bubbles dressed up like the sorceress.

"Okay Bubbles, time to put my brilliant plan into action!" said Shelly "Now go behind the screen and let's see how you look!"

"Oh boy, I've never had a screen test before." Bubbles chuckled.

She went behind the screen and she appeared just like Zagarso, only more happy.

"Now say exactly what I tell you, bubblehead." Shelly said as she hid in a vase next to the mirror.

Bubbles nodded as she cleared her throat.

In the mines, the enslaved merfolk were still working like dogs, when Bubbles' image appeared on the screen.

"Hello everyone, this is Madame Sourgrass speaking," she said while listening to Shelly's orders. "Uh, tell the slaves to go home and that they are free, stupidhead."

"We hear and obey..." the slaves said in unison.

Bubbles turned and glanced at Shelly.

Just then, the slaves were free from their evil trance and made a run out of the diamond mines.

* * *

At that same time, Madame Zagarso was returning with the stone, when she saw Bubbles' image on the screen in the mines.

"Those two conniving troublemakers have infiltrated my throne room!" she said to herself "I'll see to this, personally!"

Zagarso went to the throne room and chased Bubbles away from the screen, not knowing that Shelly was still hiding in the vase.

"Let's get everybody outta here!" the blonde said as she ran.

"You already told them that, bubblehead!" Shelly said from inside the vase, not knowing what was going on. "Now tell the guards to get the car ready for us!"

Zagarso walked over to the vase and heard everything Shelly said.

When Bubbles didn't respond, Shelly popped her head out of the vase, not knowing Zagarso was in front of it.

"Did you hear me, bubblehead?" she said. "I said to get back behind the screen and-"

"And what?" asked Zagarso.

Shelly, still thinking that Zagarso was Bubbles in disguise, snorted. "Wow! You're dumber than I thought."

"How dumb?" asked Zagarso.

Shelly snorted "You're so dumb, that you couldn't pour milk out of a carton if-"

Zagarso then hissed right at Shelly. "You think you can fool me this easily, eh?"

Shelly gulped. "Uh...yikes!"

She then popped out of the vase and started to run towards the exit.

"Not so fast!" Zagarso said as she magically teleported herself and appeared right in Shelly's way.

O"Oh boy..." Shelly gulped.

Zagarso grabbed Shelly by her shirt. "You have gone and worked my last nerve, young lady! I'm going to get rid you once and for all!"

Zagarso then created a large sphere of magic in her free hand to finish Shelly off. However, the ball of energy dissipated before it reached Shelly.

Zagarso looked around. "Who did that?!"

She turned around to see that it was the rest of the Neptune's, with the decoy stone.

"Get away from her, you witch!" Biff exclaimed as he held the stone in his hand.

"What?" Zagarso asked. "How did you-?"

"Alright Madame Zagarso, I am not going to warn you again, put my girlfriend down or else!" Biff told the sorceress.

"And what pray tell, would that be?" Zagarso raised an eyebrow.

"This!" Biff exclaimed as he pointed the stone right at Zagarso, which started to glow and shot an energy beam, which knocked her out.

Oct 16"Holy cow." Shelly said.

Oct 16"Oh my God, Shelly!" Biff exclaimed as he saw his girlfriend free from Zagarso's grasp.

He handed the stone to Bubbles and ran right over to Shelly, relieved that she was okay.

Oct 16"You alright?" Biff asked as he quickly gave Shelly a hug.

"Perfect timing if you ask me." Shelly said.

"Good, because I will make sure I never let you out of my sight again." Biff said before giving Shelly a kiss.

"So...now what should we do?" Clamhead asked the kiss ended.

"Well I think we should like, bail out before that Zagarso chick wakes up." said Daniel.

"What I wanna know is, how did that stone do what it just did?" Shelly remarked.

"Come on, let's take it back to the car with us." said Biff.

Everyone nodded as they quickly took off for the car. Before getting inside the car, Jabber picked up the real stone and followed his friends to the car.

"Biff quick, start the car!" Shelly exclaimed.

"I'm trying!" Biff said as he turned the keys.

Biff tried turning the keys in the ignition, but the car was taking a while to charge.

"Come on..." Biff grunted as he floored the gas pedals.

Finally, the engine started.

"About time..." Biff said.

"Now let's get out of here." Daniel added.

"And how do we get out?" Clam asked.

"Leave that to me!" Jabberjaw boasted.

Jabber then picked up the stones and used their magic energy to zap the castle's wall, creating a hole in the wall large enough for the car to fly out of.

"Time to split out of here." Daniel said.

"Right away." Biff nodded as he slammed on the gas pedal.

The car quickly picked up speed and sped right through the giant hole.

Our heroes made it out of the castle, and crashed out of the glass dome that the kingdom was being held in. Thereby, causing a massive flood to Madame Zagarso's kingdom. They kept going up the water until they made it back to the surface, safe and sound.

"Oh boy." sighed Clamhead. "I wasn't exactly sure if we were going to make it out of that place."

"Good thing these stones came in handy." Daniel remarked.

"But how could they have helped us and gained all that power?" asked Shelly.

"I dunno," Biff shrugged "When the guards held us down, the fake stone floated right towards us and next thing we knew, it produced energy that made them vanish into thin air."

"Now how could it have done that?" asked Jabber.

"Maybe we are the Chosen Ones and it wanted us to escape?" suggested Bubbles.

"Don't be ridiculous Bubbles, if there was a Chosen One in this group, it would have to be!" Shelly rolled her eyes "After all, I am the star and the most beautiful!"

"Perhaps the witch was mistaken that the fake stone was a fake?" Clam offered.

"Who knows?" Biff shrugged. "One thing's for sure, these stones sure helped us."

"Yeah, like maybe, they posses some sort of awesome power that we don't know about." added Daniel. "We'd better hold onto them just in case."

"Anyways, let's keep going and hopefully, we'll be home in no time." Jabber suggested.

"Hang on gang!" Biff exclaimed.

Biff started up the car, and our heroes were back on their way home. As they felt the ocean breeze, Shelly looked up at the sunset sky.

"Don't worry mama, I'll be home soon..." she thought to herself.

 **TO BE CONTINUED...**

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Looks like our heroes have defeated Zagarso, and are on their way back home! But what could those stones have done? And what's the story behind them? Looks like you'll have to stay tuned. In the meantime, let's go back to Central City and see what the Funky Phantom gang is up to!**


End file.
